Breoal: Brothers
by inheritancefan2014
Summary: Set Fifty Years after Breoal. Alagaesia has been at peace ever since the fall of Galbatorix and the dawn of the new e Elves have begun to rebuild their homelands with their King and Queen leading them towards a new Golden Age. The Riders have been rebuilt; they stand tall protecting the land but what will happen when a new enemy threatens that peace; Perhaps its not new at al
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Thunder was in the sky. Black clouds were above as rain was pouring downwards. Fateful wind was causing chaos in the deep sea, which was several fathoms deep. Lightning shot out from the foreboding clouds, striking an elegant ship and casting it on fire, which was cast out by the powerful rain and another force, magic._

_Several ships were braving the torrential waters of the sea. Fighting against mother nature. A whole fleet of ships, bearing the flag of a white dragon. The white ships were like pillars in the darkness. With one, larger ship at the front._

_Above the large ship was a large white dragon, and a top the dragon was an elf. The first elf who ever rode a dragon. His silver hair blowing in the wind, and the wind posing no problems for the elegant king of the sky. His clothes tattered, his armor looked into the distance looking for land._

_He, with five thousand elves, were leaving a land tortured by war, to prevent another war. He was leaving a land which he had been in for thousands of years, to return to where his bond with the partner of his life had begun._

_He had been fighting a war with radicals. Disillusioned people. The radicals, under a flag with a moon, believed that they needed to purify the world. While he was an elf, he did not harbor the same belief, as did several other elves._

_For a hundred years he had been fighting a war with these radicals. For a hundred years elven brothers were killing elven brothers once more, after almost a thousand years of peace when he had returned from the land which he was going to once more._

_He and his mate had introduced dragons to the land of Alalaea, and his finest weapon had been turned against him. He was opposed by more of his own kin than that which supported him. He was leaving a land with all the dragon riders who supported his cause, numbering only two, his mate and him, and their dragons._

_He was Eragon, the friend of the dragons. And he was with Bid'daum, his partner of his life, a large white dragon. On the ship below lay his mate with her dragon, and behind them five thousand elves of those against the radical elves whom opposed them in Alalaea._

_Eragon then replayed what he had heard in his mind when he had spied on the leaders of the radical elves in Alalaea._

_"Eragon has always spoke of a land in which dragons lived in, and that is how we became dragon riders." One man said._

_"Indeed. He called the distant land Alagaesia. Thousands of our kin went there after the first war. Only he returned with his mate to bring the peace which we had until this war began." A second man replied._

_"Then that means there are humans and other creatures there." The first man spat._

_"Yes."_

_"Then we must purify them. And perhaps we can persuade the elves there to join our cause."_

Eragon then stopped replaying the memory. The moment he had heard that, he mustered as many elves sympathetic to his beliefs of a world in which everyone was equal, and that everyone's ways should be defended, and then sailed offwards to Alagaesia as fast as she could, abandoning the war in Alalaea to his second in command. He could not let his enemies get to Alagaesia first. His brothers in Alagaesia were in trouble if he could not get there in time.

...

**Just a sneak peek of the prologue to "Breoal: Brothers".**


	2. Peace

**Chapter 1- Peace**

It had been fifty years since the death of Galbatorix. Fifty years since the dawning of the new age. Fifty years since the reconstruction of Alagaesia had begun. The death of the dark king had brought in a time of prosperity, optimism, and hope. It had brought in an age in which each race within Alagaesia was healing and becoming stronger.

The dwarves and urgals had ended their quarrels, and each of them had spent more time in the worlds of the humans to stay aquainted with the in's and out's of the world. The urgals were accepted more by all the races as well. In the center of Farthen Dur, lay a statue to Nar Garzhvog at the request of the king, Orik.

The humans had lived in a time of freedom. A time in which the people truly were given power. They had been living under the reign of Roran Stronghammer for fifty years. In the reign the humans had been united under one flag, and as one people. No ethnic group such as the Surdans ever wished to secede. It was an empire in which every city and group chose to stay in. The standing army was purely those who volunteered, and taxes were fair. It was an empire in which even the simple farmhand was represented. It's capital, Carvahall, its walls mighty, and the farms around it rich.

The elves and dragons had been deeply wounded, and had shown the most resiliency to bounce back from near extinction. In the land of Du Weldenvarden, the trees of the land had begun to grow to their former glory. The child of the Menoa Tree was now the tallest tree within Alagaesia. The land once deprived of its children, the dragons, had been reborn once more. Several wild dragons filled the land now, all born from the same line of Saphira and Jadeir. The wild dragons numbered over thirty in the fifty years. With dragons showing themselves those who had been effected by the blood oath the most had grown stronger once more. The elves had lived in a time of autocracy, in a land in which they truly were able to run themselves. They were able to devote their time to the arts and crafts, and to nature as well. The elves, which had numbered only three thousand at the end of the war, now numbered at least six thousand. It was the most children the elves had ever had in a time.

And then there were the dragon riders, Eragon and Arya, whom were also the leaders of the elves. They whom had lost the most from the war. They had spent the last fifty years watching over the rebirth of the land. At the same time, they had been watching over themselves, and their family. Eragon and Arya were the parents of four children at that point in time. Their first born, Ilian, was fourty nine. They had then conceived two girls, and then, a few months before the anniversaty of Galbatorix's death, a fourth child, another boy.

It was the fiftieth anniversary of the death of Galbatorix. It was nine months until the fiftieth birthday of the first child of Eragon and Arya, Ilian. He was set to take the throne so Eragon and Arya could finally step down from leading the elves, and focus solely on their job as the riders. Ilian had chosen that day to be the one in which he would officially welcome his mate, an elf by the name of Linnea, named after the Menoa Tree, into the royal family as Eragon once had.

The family was flying around Du Weldenvarden on the platform which Eragon had made the day Ilian was born. Pulling the leafy platform were Saphira and Jadeir along with their original four wild children. The two parents of the dragon race had a second clutch several years after the first one, another clutch of seven. Four of them were to be rider dragons, and three had become wild dragons. At the moment the four of them were just spending some time together before the ceremony began that sunset. Their method of flying was smooth and relaxing, and the wind in the air refreshing and cooling, as the last fifty years had been to the family of the Agebringers.

Eragon looked at Arya and grinned. Their happiness the last fifty years had never left their faces. She looked just as beautiful as the day he laid eyes upon her. She was wearing the same emerald dress which she had worn the day Eragon had been welcomed into the royal family, just as Eragon was wearing the same sapphire tunic. In her arms was a sleeping baby boy. He finally broke the silence.

"You look just as beautiful as the day we had our ceremony." He said to Arya as he kissed her. He was poisoned once more as he had been since he first was joined with Arya by the scent of crushed pine needles. He was chronically poisoned by it and prayed he never found the antidote.

"As are you Eragon," She answered with a twinkle in her voice. She then giggled quietly as she looked down upon the baby in her arms. It was starting to grow silver hair, and had one emerald eye, and one brown eye. It had a soft complexion.

Eragon then looked at Ilian. He was tall and proud, a child of the two mightiest lines within Alagaesia, a descendent of elven royalty and of the first Eragon at the same time. He had shaggy hair like his father, but dark black hair like his mother. His eyes were hazzle. He had a muscular build. His face was fair. Upon his hip unlike his parents was an elven sword. It was an elegant blade forged by Eragon himself. In his eyes was the personality of a dragon, proud and independent. However, he looked on edge. Eragon walked over to his son and patted him on the back.

"You know Ilian, you took your first flight on this platform hours after you were born." Eragon chuckled.

"Did I?" Ilian asked, slightly amused.

"We were trying to find a way to get you and your mother back into our home. The two of you were sleeping and your mother was too weak to fly at that point in time. You were actually born where we're joining you and Linnea today." Eragon said lightly. Ilian chuckled for a moment but Eragon saw through it. He was amused by the fact that Ilian was nervous. He had not felt nervous at all when he had been welcomed into the family of the Arya, and Ilian was the one doing the welcoming.

"Nervous?" Eragon asked.

"Of course not." Ilian replied.

"Your lying my son, I can see it in your eyes," Arya chuckled.

"What's wrong with being nervous?" Ilian conceded.

"The only reason you would be nervous about this is if you were having second thoughts about welcoming Linnea into the family." Eragon chuckled.

"It's a big day father. I'm not having second thoughts." He answered assertively.

"So you can say you love her as much as your father loves myself?" Arya asked in a maternal tone.

"I think I could say I love her more." Ilian said proudly.

"Oh I doubt that, the love I have for your mother is supposed to outlast empires." Eragon joked. Eragon heard Arya's singy songy laugh once more as they felt the breeze from flying. The platform wobbled a little. They continued speaking once it steadied itself.

"Fine then, I think my love for her at most matches what you feel for mother." Ilian said in defeat.

"Ilian," Arya then said seriously, "Remember what I told you the night you asked her to be your mate." Ilian's bold eyes then softened for a moment. Eragon surmised he was remembering that night.

"Aye, I remember what you said mother." Ilian replied, his eyes at peace.

Eragon then felt Saphira touch his mind. She had become enormous in the last fifty years. She was about half as big as Glaedr had once been. However, her newfound size had not hampered her agility or ability to fly. Her sapphire scales shined in the sun.

_Little one, were going to be landing soon, brace yourself._

They had reached the dragon roost of the tree house. Eragon told them they were landing. Slowly, Eragon felt himself descending. He felt for a moment that he was weightless. He felt one of his two girls brace themselves on each side of him. One of them had dark brown hair, and the other raven black hair. He smiled. His daughter with raven hair was fifteen, and his daughter with brunette hair thirty.

The four of them then walked into the tree house. Eragon then touched Saphira's mind.

_Eragon?_

Saphira, would you like to fly with me late tonight? When the ceremony is over? Like we use to?

Of course I would little one.

Satisfied that he had secured some bonding time with the partner of his heart, Eragon then walked into the tree house. His two girls had went into their rooms to dress for the ceremony. In the nine months before Ilian was born the tree house had been expanded to have several rooms, as Eragon and Arya both wished to have many children.

Eragon then looked at Ilian, he could feel that he was still nervous. He then said to his son, "Ilian, go to the sparring grounds with two wooden swords, you need to do something to relax. I will join you there in a moment." His son then nodded, and then went down the trap door. It was just Eragon, Arya, and their newborn boy. Arya laid the child down in the crib. Eragon then walked up to Arya and they hugged each other.

"That was you fifty years ago." She said cheerfully.

"I was still getting over the shock Angela was my mother." Eragon said defensively.

"Perhaps. Though you were still nervous." Arya persisted.

"I was not." Eragon asserted.

"Your arm was so rigid when we were walking to the hill Eragon. Don't deny it." Arya continued. Eragon smiled again as did Arya. He loved the Arya he had seen the fifty years after the war. He kissed her again.

"And I can't deny how happy I have been with you the last fifty years." He whispered. She smiled and returned the kiss.

"And I with you." She whispered. Eragon then said to her.

"Will you join me in my sparring session with Ilian?" She nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"I don't know." She laughed at the statement.

"Let us go then, he is waiting. The girls can look after themselves and the baby." Arya finshed.

The couple in love then approached the trap door. The two of them each acting as if they had been married the day before. In the fifty years they were together their love had been like a flower, or perhaps a golden lily. It had started out small, but beautiful at first, and as time went on, the flowers which had sprouted from the lily had just become bigger and larger and more beautiful.


	3. Skills with a Blade

**Chapter 2 - Skills with a Blade**

Ilian was at the dueling grounds. Now he was nervous for two reason. One, he was welcoming Linnea into the royal family. Second, his father had never sparred with him before. In fact, he had never seen his father or mother spar for that matter since he was born. He knew from his studies and from his parents that they were the elven leaders of course, and that his parents were dragon riders. He knew that they had brought in a new age by defeating some dark king, but he had never asked how. He had heard by word of mouth that his parents were suppose to have been the finest warriors from the war preceding his birth. However, he had never asked his parents about it. He did not care who his parents were before the war, as that was in the past. In addition, they had chosen to tell him what they wanted to tell him about it, and he was satisfied with that.

For fourty nine years of his life he had been trained and educated to become the next elven king. It had been thrust upon him since birth. Ilian felt at times that it was unjust as he had never had any say in becoming the future king. When he had asked his parents, they had explained that neither of them had wanted to lead the elves. The two of them had wanted to remain as true to themselves as possible, which was already hindered by the fact they led the dragon riders. He knew his mother had just reconciled with his late grandmother and had taken the throne because it was the only thing she had wanted her daughter, Arya, to do for her. He also knew that his grandmothers had given their lives to ensure this, and it was the least they could have done. At the same time, Ilian felt that if his parents were going to relinquish the throne soon, that he was the most fit for the job.

He finally found the person who was generally in charge of the sparring grounds, a man whom Eragon had requested tutor his son in the ways of the blade in his stead, Vanir. Ilian had become a fine swordsmen. Near the end of his tutelage with the blade he could hold his own and at times defeat Vanir. Shortly after he surpassed him. He exchanged the elven greetings with Vanir. The swordsmaster then looked at his former pupil.

"Your joining hands with Linnea today." It was a statement.

"Aye Vanir elda." Ilian replied happily. He paused for a moment as he remembered each detail of his loved one. Her brunette hair, her soft face, her sootihng voice. Her honey skin. Her in his eyes, perfect form, and her powerful mind and proud heart.

"So what brings you here so soon to sunset?" Vanir inquired.

"I was nervous so father wanted to spar with me to loosen me up." Vanir's eyes widened and eyebrows went up.

"Eragon's coming?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, my father's coming. He said he needs two wooden swords." Ilian asserted. Vanir then left for a moment to retrieve two wooden swords. One was a hand and a half blade with a slightly longer hilt then usual, and another was moreso in the form of a katana. Ilian liked the idea of a curved blade like a katana. He was also interested in the wooden blade which Vanir had retrieved from a chest.

"This wooden blade Ilian, has never been used. Your father made it from a branch of the child of Menoa Tree after he requested it. He gave it to me and said to save it for when he came here one day. This is the first day since then. It has been quite a time since someone has seen your father fight. He was a briliiant fighter." Vanir was almost rambling. Ilian had never seen Vanir praise someone like that.

"Was he?" Ilian asked. His parents had never brought up the fact they were brilliant with the blade. He was going to find out soon enough. He was still confident he could best his father though.

Before Vanir could answer the question, the lead rider and his mate were at the sparring grounds. No one bowed. It had taken fifty years, but the elves had finally realized the displeasure of formalities their leaders had. Ilian's parents then approached him and Vanir.

"Agebringers." Vanir began as he twisted his hand in a sign of respect.

"Vanir elda, how goes the training of the blade with your pupils?" Eragon inquired.

"Their all ready to learn, but this one here was my finest, the only one who could defeat me." Vanir shined for a moment.

"Was he now? We'll now he's in for a challenge. I may not have swung a blade in fifty years, but I'd think this would come naturally to me now." Eragon spoke confidently.

Vanir then handed him the wooden blade, "It isn't Brisingr, but you made it as close as possible to it." Eragon took the blade.

_Fire? What is fire? My father's sword was named fire? _Ilian thought. He knew that rider swords were named, but he had never known the name of his father's sword.

Eragon looked at his son, "Ready?" Ilian nodded confidently. He was sure he could best his father if he had not fought for fifty years, and he was skilled with the blade as well. The two of them went to the center of the dueling grounds and walked ten feet from each other. Any other sparring matches going on around them ceased as they saw the Agebringer spar once more.

Wooden blade crossed wooden blade. If not for the wood used being so strong augmented by elven magic the wood would have shattered into a million pieces from the first blow. At first, Ilian was having his way with Eragon in the match. He was able to force him backwards and was able to set up his sword whichever way he wanted. The duel continued like this for five or so minutes.

He slashed his blade downwards to the left, which was blocked, and then tried to go right, which was blocked again when Eragon twisted his hands to his left to block the blow. He spun around and aimed for a blow to the shin which was blocked as Eragon extended downwards. Ilian then quickly sprung up to try and sneak in a blow but was blocked, sending Eragon backwards.

"Impressive my son." Eragon began. Ilian grinned.

"The only person I ever lost to was Vanir, and Linnea once." Ilian rebbuted.

"Then your going to have to add me to that list," Eragon replied.

"We'll see." Ilian replied smugly."

Eragon then launched his counter attack on him. Ilian was shocked at how fast and fluid his father had suddenly become. It was as if his father had become a different fighter. He was barely keeping up with his father's strikes. Ilian could not believe what he was seeing. He quickly parried a blow above his head and a second later he was blocking a strike at his knees. He then lost his footing for a moment.

"Move your feet more." Eragon began mid strike to Ilian. Ilian tried to get a strike in but his father sidestepped it and nearly got a duel ending blow. Ilian then tried to feint right but then hesitated on either going with a thrust or a slash.

"Don't hesitate, do what comes smoothly," Eragon spoke once more as some sweat trickled down Ilian's spine.

His father was too fast and too fluid in his movements for Ilian to land a blow. Ilian was getting frustrated. He was determined to defeat his father. He had prided himself as being one of the finest elves with a blade, even though he had never been tested on the field of battle. Desperate, he began to slash blindly left and right and up and down with the hopes of landing a blow. His father simply side stepped, rapped his wooden blade upon Ilian's sword hand, making Ilian drop the wooden katana, and then there was a wooden sword at Ilian's throat.

"Never lose hope Ilian in a duel." Eragon said as he finished giving words of advice to his son. Ilian nodded at the statement. One of the few things his father had told him about the war was that he had never lost hope that he could defeat the dark king. His father had only told him what he needed to know from his past, along with using it to teach his son life lessons.

Ilian then looked at his father, shocked. He could not believe his father had been hiding that from him that whole time. He never knew how fluent a swordsman his father had been.

"Father, when did you learn to fight like that?" Ilian asked in amazement.

"It came naturally. Fear not, I haven't lost in a duel in quite a time." Eragon began.

"We'll your about to," Ilian heard his mother say playfully. She had a wooden blade and charged at Eragon, who barely blocked the blow. Ilian then looked on in shock as he saw his two parents become a blur as they danced around the sparring grounds. He had never seen them in that light. He became entranced as he saw them duel.

Suddenly he heard a cough and an "Ahem," behind him. The nervousness that he had forgotten during the duel suddenly returned as he saw the one whom he loved. He ran to Linnea and hugged her. She took a deep breath as they embraced and fiddled with her long, soft, dark brown hair.

"When did you get here?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ten minutes ago," She whispered.

"You saw me lose?!" His ears turned red. He was a proud man, and he had just lost at something he prided himself with.

"Yes, I did." She giggled. He smiled as he looked into her deep brown eyes. The two of them had become friends at a young age and his heart had been robbed in a well planned heist from her as they grew older. However, he had stolen her heart as well in the process.

"Are you ready for today?" Ilian purred into Linnea's ear.

"Of course, though I don't think you are." Linnea asked.

"Huh?"

"You smell from that duel you just participated in, and your all sweaty. I do hope you take the time to bathe before our special moment." She joked.

"Of course." He chuckled.

The two of them then paused for a moment as they looked at Ilian's parents duel. Neither of them had gained an advantage over the other and they were still going at it with inhuman speed. Ilian and Linnea then walked over to Vanir, who looked like an elf who had finally been allowed to drink faelnirv.

"I have not seen a fight like this in fifty years." He said in awe.

"Why did they stop?" Linnea asked.

"After the war the two of them did something with their blades which I am not sure of, in signification that they never wished to fight again." Ilian was amused by the statement.

Before Ilian or Linnea could inquire more into the past of his parents, Eragon and Arya's wooden blades crashed with a force so mighty that the wood began to splinter into several pieces and flew across the grounds. Several elves instinctively cast up wards as the pieces flew across the room. After a moment the elves looked at Eragon and Arya, applauding. The two of them had disappointed looks on their faces.

"We're never going to settle this." Eragon stated to Arya. Every duel they had in the past had been a tie.

"I suppose so." Arya said as she dropped the remains of her sword.

Ilian then looked at Vanir. He thought that the swordmaster had sworn under his breath that he had waited fifty years and still did not know who was the better fighter. Ilian then said to his parents as they went back to him, "You two never told me you could fight like that."

Arya frowned for a moment, "It wasn't important." She then saw Linnea and smiled. "Come you two, get ready, the sun is setting. Its time we welcomed Linnea into the family."

Ilian then walked out of the dueling grounds hand in hand with Linnea, excited about being joined with her and at the same time pondering why his mother had been so direct and upset when he had brought up the fact he had never known they were masters of the blade. He let the thought subside as he heard Linnea's voice singing to the birds. The sun was beginning to lower and the ceremony was to begin within an hour.


	4. Parents

**Chapter 3- Parents**

Arya, Eragon, and Vanir were all idling near the child of the Menoa Tree. The mighty tree had grown tall and its leaves could blot out the setting sun. They were just looking around, as the ceremony was to begin in the hour. Some squirrels were scampering around the tree and a few birds were in the sky. Eragon and Arya were holding hands, while Vanir's mate was not there, but in the void. His mate had died ten years after the war. She had died giving birth to Linnea, even with the elven spells. Vanir had named her Linnea because of the tragedy associated with the name. Arya and Eragon had needed to help Vanir for a time to get over the loss, as the two of them knew what it was like to lose so much. He was one of their few friends who had survived the war.

It had been a love hate relationship between the two. At times, Vanir would foolishly blame Linnea for her mother's death, and at other times Vanir would cherish his daughter because it was all he had left of his mate. In her Vanir saw the taming eyes her mate had once had on him. It was those eyes that had calmed his flamboyant attitude. And at the same time the eyes were fierce, able to match the best elf in a contest of a blade. From that point on, and with some persuasion from Eragon and Arya, Vanir had devoted as much time to his daughter as he had to the blade.

Arya and Eragon were concerned at how Vanir had not even spoken to Linnea at the dueling grounds as parent and child. They were wondering if he was going through a stretch where he blamed Linnea for the death. It would be a bad time for it to happen especially before Linnea was welcomed into the family.

Arya then asked Vanir, "Your not blaming her again are you? You barely even spoke to her at the dueling grounds." Vanir shook his head.

"No, I have gotten over my struggles with that with your help Agebringers." Vanir said quietly, "I am just a little shocked. My daughter is joining with the royal family and the child of the riders. On top of that I am saying goodbye to her in a way." He whispered.

It was a softer side of Vanir which Eragon and Arya were both seeing. Arya then saw Eragon pat him on the back. "As is true with Ilian and us. Though it must be harder for you. But you are always welcome into Tialdari Hall Vanir-elda."

"Thank You." Vanir then took his leave, "I wish to speak with her. I never did admit to her why at times I acted like I hated her all these years. She needs to know the truth before she leaves me. I will return with her in an hour." Vanir then began to walk away in the direction of his home, which was only a few yards from Tialdari Hall. Arya then looked at Eragon. The ceremony was suppose to begin in an hour. He grinned and nodded. The two of them smiled as they had some time to relax before the celebration. The two of them quickly scampered up the child of the Menoa Tree.

They then reached the top of the largest tree within Alagaesia. They were upon a sturdy branch from which they could see all of Ellesmera. The tree they were in was prescious to them. It reminded them of how their mother's had sacrificed themselves to usher in a new age. However, it also reminded them of how life would always spring anew. All of their children had been born around the tree. Ilian had been born at the foot of it, and their other three children had been born in the branch which Eragon and Arya were lying down on at that point in time.

The two of them were relaxing before the ceremony. They were happy for their son. He was a bold elf. He was witty and a good debater. Arya and Eragon had drilled him to make sure he had a strong education and would become a strong king. The two of them were so close to finally losing one of the things which they had despised, the rule of the elves. Yes, they would still need to control the riders, but it was still one less thing in the way of some normalcy in their life. Arya had never been one to stay in one place. She loved Tialdari Hall, but she never wanted to permanently stay rooted their. It was for that reason she did not want to be queen. As a rider she and Eragon could go across Alagaesia at their discretion.

Arya closed her eyes as she was in the arms of the person she loved most. She inhaled as the cooling breeze came in and ruffled the leaves of the branch the two of them were in. She then took a deep breath just soaked everything in. A bird flew by and sang its song to her, and then flew away.

Arya noticed that Eragon was unusually rigid. She turned around and asked what was troubling him.

"What is wrong?" Eragon shook his head.

"It's nothing. Our son's come of age Arya." Arya looked at his untruthful face and frowned as she knew something was wrong with Eragon.

"Was it your dream this morning? Thorta du ilumeo." Eragon had another dream in the form of foresight that morning.

"Partially." Eragon conceded.

"Eragon, remember, the future can be changed. Our mother's did that for us." She said comfortably.

Eragon then revealed another thing troubling him. "While you were still sleeping I went for a walk in the courtyard. I stumbled upon Bosephus." Arya's eyes widened.

"Solembum's and Maud's child?" A werecat was to be taken seriously.

"Yes. He said that the prodigal child was returning with new obstacles. He also said if you remain silent in the forest it shall burn down." Eragon frowned, pondering.

Arya was intrigued by what the werecat had said. However, she did not want Eragon upset before the celebration. She kissed him once, "Eragon, we can worry about what the werecat said after the celebration when we are flying on our dragons if we so choose to. At the moment, Ilian and Linnea are becoming one."

Eragon smiled for a moment as the subject changed. "It goes so fast Arya. I still remember how the two of you were sleeping under Saphira's and Jadeir's wings the moment you gave birth to him. I still remember the little boy running around Tialdari Hall. And now...he's going to rule in nine months."

Arya nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes once more as Eragon started to massage her back as he had so many times before. They continued to speak in their minds.

_Remember when I was welcomed into the royal family? _Arya smiled as she remembered the day.

_Does what you said that day still hold true?_

Now and forever Arya. Eragon answered.

_Remember when Ilian and Linnea first met ,Eragon? _She sensed him chuckling.

_Of course. Linnea needed to save Ilian from Vanir as he was relieving his anger on Ilian. Remember how Ilian thought Linnea was just some random elf who had saved him?_

Aye, and how shocked he was when he returned to the tree house when he found out?

I do believe he said something along the lines of, "What treachery is this?! The person I may love is the child of Vanir-elda!" The two of them chuckled.

_Soon Islanda will come of age as well. She's thirty. Our children are growing up. _Arya thought.

_We can always make more. _Eragon thought playfully.

_Eragon! _Smiling, she smacked Eragon on the thigh.

_Oww. I was just pointing out the truth you know. _The two of them laughed.  
_  
_The two of them then felt their son enter their minds. His proud mind was bustling with joy and happiness.

_Ilian?_

Mother, we are ready. They sensed excitement in Ilian's voice.

_Your father and I are already here. We will meet you at the child of the Menoa Tree._ The two of them then left their son's mind.

Eragon then stood up and extended a hand to Arya, which she took without question. "Come, its time we welcomed Linnea."  
_  
_As the two of them were about to climb out of the tree, Arya suddenly felt someone push her out.

"Eragon!"

She heard the boom of his laugh going through the forest as she used magic to land softly. She turned around and laid a slap on Eragon's cheek.

"Oww! I was doing that to get payback from fifty years ago! What was that for?!" Eragon asked.

"You shouldn't hit a lady Eragon." She said mischievously.

"But you said yourself that elven women are not weak like human women." Eragon retorted.

"Does it make it any different?" Eragon's ears were turning red.

"What happened to the Arya that dressed like a man that did not understand why human woman were treated differently?" Eragon asked.

"Ah, I think she left when Eragon came into her life." Arya giggled.

The two of them continued their pointless conversation with each other as the prince and future princess with her father began to approach. The sun was setting and the sky was an array of red, orange, and yellow. The birds were singing songs of joy as several small rodents scampered around happily. There were going to be new beginnings once more in Ellesmera.


	5. Hidden Conflict

**Chapter 4- Hidden Conflict**

Elves were beginning to gather around the child of the Menoa Tree. The sun was at a perfect point in the sky, shining enough light to give a calming sensation, and radiating enough warmth to protect the elves from the cold nights. Some animals and elves of the night began to awaken as well. It was the time of the day during which the creatures of the day and night intermingled. Eragon and Arya were already at the tree, waiting for a handful of elves to join them. At Linnea's request, they had decided to make it a small ceremony instead of the kind which Eragon and Arya had, where the whole elven army was at attention. Only a handful of elves were there for the gathering. Eragon, Arya, and their three other children and Vanir were the family in attendance. Aside from them, there was Novus, the new guardian and wielder of the flame of Vandil, and four of the five newest riders of the dragon order. Only two of Saphira's eggs which had been chosen to be riders had not hatched. They were the pure white and one of the sapphire eggs.

The other sapphire egg had gone to an elf by the name of Leonardir. He was a rather large elf, and his muscles were more defined then the usual elf. He was generally silent. He would follow orders efficiently and effectively. He could make an effective leader if Eragon and Arya were needed elseware. Rather then have a normal long sword and shield he opted to duel wield katanas. He fought with deadly precision and accuracy. Upon Eragon and Arya's orders he was the third in line. Eragon and Arya would give him orders for the group of elven riders, and then he would relay the orders to the others.

An orange egg had gone to an elf by the name Mykianjelo. His personality was almost the opposite of Leonardir. He was extroverted and playful. He was quite a mischieous rider. While he had a long sword, his last resort was a crude weapon he had made as a child. He found two iron bars, which he had linked together with a chain. He had used it a few times in the war when his sword had broken fighting the dark soldiers.

A ruby red egg had gone to an elf called Raphaen. He was a serious person. He was an older elf, and with Rhunon's death, was the last elf to have been around before the blood oath. His demeanor was similar to Rhunon's as he was blunt. He duel wielded two dirks instead of a long sword.

Rounding out the four elven riders was an elf called Donatelar. He was the purple rider. He did not wield any type of sword or slashing weapon. He had a large staff made from one of the tallest trees which had fallen when Galbatorix invaded Du Weldenvarden. The tree was very old and its wood dense. He had then reinforced the staff with magic. He was an intellectual elven scholar. Eragon had put him in charge of finding out how to create rider swords. He and Arya had supplied the man with their memories of what Rhunon did when their swords were made. The night of Galbatorix's fall a shooting star had crashed on the outskirts of Ellesmera, leaving a large crater and an another deposit of brightsteel.

The final new rider in the fifty years since Galbatorix's demise was not in attendance of the welcoming of Linnea into the royal family. He was the only human rider. He was a man by the name of Parthener. While he did not have elven strength, he was a good strategist and had a silver tongue. He, like Roran, was the pride of the humans as their lone rider. He rode the teal dragon. Eragon had assigned him to do Roran's bidding at the moment to help keep the peace within the human empire. As for as Eragon knew he was inspecting Vroengard at Roran's request to see if it was habitable with the creatures there.

Several animals had gathered as well. A pack of wolves were at the side along with a handful of birds which remained concealed among the trees. Arya and Eragon had sung in the ancient language and numerous small critters such as squirrels had come with flowers. Accompanying them were the wise owls of the night.

Eragon grinned as he saw his son and Linnea approaching. His black haired son was in a silver elven tunic, made of silk. It had been made by Arya herself for that day. She had embroidered it with a sapphire blue thread. Linnea was in a robin blue dress, tied up the back. The two of them were both barefoot, walking along the soft grass towards the child of the Menoa Tree, where the newest elven riders, their parents, and the guardian of Du Weldenvarden, Novus, were standing.

Locked at the arms, Ilian and Linnea approached with smiles upon their faces. Eragon looked at Arya and nodded. At the same time two doves flew out of the trees, each with a circlet of golden lilies within their talons. They flew three times north to east, and then laid them upon the heads of the prince and now princess.

The interrogation was about to begin. Eragon had learned the questions changed with each new leader, as the questions asked were up to them. The only thing the celebration had in common was the final exchanging of confessions, the acceptance of being mates, and being welcomed into the royal family. The interrogation could be either joint or separate.

The elves in attendance applauded as Ilian and Linnea approached. Eragon quickly glanced at Vanir and saw a small smile upon his face. He then looked back to Arya, and then to his son. He then began to speak.

"My friends, today my son officially welcomes his mate, Linnea, into the royal family as I was welcomed fifty years ago. Before we can officially welcome her, we must formally cast our blessings upon them." Eragon then began to speak in the ancient language.

"My son, Linnea, do you two truly believe the two of you are soulmates?"

"We do." They answered in the ancient language.

"Do the two of you love each other enough to bear each others children.?"

"We do."

"Will the two of you be each others only mates and follow the example Arya and I have set for you?"

"We shall." Arya then took over the questioning.

"Do the two of you agree that Linnea is fit to be the mate of a prince?"

"We do."

"Do the two of you each agree to lead the elves when Eragon and I step down if you so choose to?" Arya asked.

There was a brief pause. Linnea and Ilian then nodded and Eragon's eyes widened.

"Say yes or some other affirmation in the ancient language." Arya asserted.

"Yes, we will." The two of them agreed. Eragon then touched Arya's mind, concerned.

_Did they just tell a half lie?!_

I think they did. They were saying yes to me telling them to speak in the ancient language. We'll speak of it another time. Ilian promised us in private he would lead.

Aye, but not in the ancient language.

They stopped conversing, startled. Finally Eragon saw Arya pick up from where she left off.

"Now then. Linnea and Ilian will now exchange their confessions of love for each other." All eyes were then on Ilian. Eragon and Arya smiled as they saw their son take a deep breath. Eragon felt his eyes water and knew that Arya's were watering as well. Their son was taking a step towards manhood, and it was hard for them to let go of him. It was like the parent birds watching their hatchling fly for the first time.

The proud son then began to speak in a proud voice.

"When I was young, my parents trained me to be the leader of the elves, and they still do. They gave me the finest teachers for education and sparring. They then showed me life lessons personally.

Eventually, I met Linnea, and we did fall in love. A few months ago, I told my mother I was going to ask her to be my mate. I asked her what made her love my father the way she did. She told me that my father was the only person she was able to open up to in times of need, and how there came a time in which she was confused about what she felt for him, and how she did not want to see him suffer. She told me how if it was not for him, then she would still be a recluse today, hiding in the shadows of Du Weldenvarden, mourning over her losses. She told me how there was a time where she had to keep everything to herself, and then my father came to her. She had never been cared for in her life like my father did for her. She added that there was only one person who could read her like an elven scroll despite the fact he only knew her for less than two years, and that was my father.

When she told me this, she then asked me, if I loved Linnea and could give her the same comfort father could give to her. Today, I say to my mother, and to Linnea, yes I can. I love her, and I wish to be with her until the void takes us." Ilian then finished his vow. The small audience was silent, and then their gaze shifted over to Linnea. She then smiled and began to speak softly and soothingly.

"When I was a child, I had no mother. At times I thought my father hated me, but today I learned he did not, and I am happy he finally told me that." A tear of happiness fell from Vanir's face. She then continued, "I was a down to earth little girl. I didn't get the best education, but for the most part I needed to teach myself. I didn't really have many friends, and for the most part I was almost an outcast.

However, there was one day I accompanied my father to the sparring grounds, and he was viciously sparring with one of his pupils. The two of us had been in an argument earlier in the day. His pupil was on the ground, sword disarmed. I saw the fear and anger in the boy's eyes. He was taunting my father, too proud to bear the insult my father had laid upon him as he was on the ground. I saw my father raise his sword, and something inside me caused me to rush to the side of the person who turned out to be Ilian, begging my father to not hurt him. My father looked into my eyes, his eyes softened, and he walked away. That was how I met Ilian.

A few years later, we crossed paths again. He was still the proud, confident person I had seen before, only he was defeating everyone in the sparring grounds, even father. I then challenged him, and eventually defeated him. I had wanted to humble him, and remind him that some of the most down to earth people are the better warriors. He asked me my name that night. We spent a lot of time with each other at the dueling grounds afterwards, and I eventually learned that he was the prince of the elves. He was the first person who I could genuinely call a friends in quite a time.

And then, five years ago, he saw me crying beneath the child of the Menoa tree. He went to me and asked me what was wrong. For some reason, I was able to open up to him. I poured into him all of my troubles with father. He then revealed to me what he had overheard his own parents say when speaking with my father. He told me my father did love me, but there were some circumstances which stopped him from admitting it. He found a flower and gave it to me in an act of kindness. He told me that his father had made it for his mother once. It was their symbol, the golden lily. I realized then that he cared for me. He was the only person who truly did that.

Afterwards, he would check up on me at times when father was training. He would make sure I was ok and such. No person had cared for me like he had. And he told me that he had never gone out of his way so much to help someone, and he was unsure why.

There came one night where I did not want him to leave. However, he told me he needed to because his mother needed someone to watch over his sisters because she and his father needed to go somewhere for their rider duties. It was that day where I realized I loved him." Eragon smiled again as he and Arya heard Linnea's story. In a way there were similarities to his and Arya's story.

"Then, a few months ago, he came up to me, and he asked me if I wanted to fly around with his family on a platform which was carried by dragons. I obliged. What I did not know, was my father and his parents were there as well. As we were flying around, he asked me to be his mate. And I accepted. But I ask him formally now. Ilian, will you welcome me into the royal family as your mate?"

The crystal tears which had been building up in Eragon and Arya's eyes then fell. Arya then whispered to them, "Do the two of you accept each other as mates then?"

Ilian and Linnea held hands, and looked into each others eyes, "Yes, we do."

Eragon then looked at them, "Linnea, welcome to royal family."

As the new formed couple kissed, Leonadir pulled Arya and Eragon aside. Irritated buy the interruption, Eragon asked tersely, "Leonadir, what is important enough that you must interrupt the celebration?"

"I did wait until you finished the vows." He spoke firmly.

Eragon then nodded. "My apologies, speak."

"Agebringer, someone touched my mind during the exchanging of the vows. Parthener wishes to speak with you. There is a mirror set up in the rider's chamber of Tialdari Hall."


	6. A New Threat on the Horizon

**Chapter 5- A New Threat on the Horizon.**

Eragon looked at Arya who clearly looked upset at the fact their rider duties called in the middle of their son's moment. Eragon then said to her, "Arya, stay with Ilian. Enjoy yourself. I'll take care of it. I will fill you in if there is anything important."

"Are you sure?" Arya asked.

"Yes, positive." Eragon kissed her, summoned Mykianjelo, Raphaen, and Donatelar to follow himself and Leonadir to the rider chamber of Tialdari Hall. They walked quickly. Eragon wanted to know what was so important that he needed to leave his son's celebration. Normally he would have had Arya accompany him but he knew that the celebration meant a lot to her. In addition she was not obligated to answer the call as she was not the lead rider.

When he arrived, he looked into the mirror. It was set up so that he could see another mirror as well. In the other mirror was his cousin, King Roran. He noticed he had a grim look on his face. Near both of them, drenched from rain, was Parthener. Eragon got straight to the point.

"What is it. What is so important you needed to interrupt my son's celebration?!" Eragon was clearly irked.

Roran then spoke from the other mirror, "Parthener can answer your questions Eragon." Eragon then looked at the human rider.

"Speak."

"Agebringer, after I had inspected Vroengard as Roran requested to see if it was habitable, I flew west quite aways to see the ocean, parcially for relaxation. There was a storm obviously as you noticed."

"Stop babbling and get to the point." Eragon said sternly.

"Shadeslayer, I saw ships." Eragon's eyes widened.

"Ships?! What kind!" Eragon could not believe what he was hearing. If it was an invasion then it was indeed important.

"Elven." Eragon was confused. He then made an assumption._Alalaens... _He then spoke again to Parthener.

"How many?" He needed to know if they could win a conflict.

"My dragon was able to see better in the darkness. My dragon put their numbers at around five thousand within the ships. They were large ships Agebringer. I estimate that fifty could fit on a vessel." Eragon then calmed down for a moment. If the riders could stop the ships before they landed it would be easier to stop them. There were only a hundred ships.

"Do you know if they looked like they had any intent to do Alagaesia harm?" Eragon asked.

"No I was not. Shadeslayer, there is something you should know. The lead ship was the largest ship of the fleet, at least five times larger than the others. They did not see me as I made myself invisible and flew in the clouds, but on the ship, I saw a green dragon, and in the air, I saw a white dragon. Both of them were the largest dragons I had ever seen, even bigger than Saphira.

_It can't be. The first Eragon! _Eragon thought. He then remembered what Bosephus said. The prodigal child was returning. His intentions Eragon knew not. Roran then spoke once more.

"Eragon, what do you wish to do. My human advisors all want to attack, it has taken all my persuasion to tell them to defer to your decision." Eragon looked at his cousin. The elves could not let them land without knowing their intentions. They could not win if it came to blows, especially if they landed. Perhaps with the help of the humans they could, but many would die.

"Parthener, where are you right now?" Eragon inquired.

"I am at the abandoned stronghold of Doru Araeba."

"How far would you think the ships are from landing?"

"My dragon and I flew quite a ways, and spent almost half a day flying to see them, and the other half flying back. The storm is also slowing them. I would say they are at least two days from arriving."

Eragon then made his decision. He was leaving that morning immediately with all the riders save for Arya. Arya needed to stay in command of the elves and organize them for battle if worst came to worst. It pained him to be separated from her. Eragon then looked at Roran.

"I will investigate this personally Roran. That should be enough to satisfy your court." Eragon then looked at Parthener, "Stay where you are, I am coming with the rest of the riders save for Arya. She needs to command the elves." Eragon then thought that it would be a good idea to bring Ilian and Linnea along to show them some politics first hand, "Linnea and Ilian will go in her stead."

Roran eyed his cousin, "How are you going to persuade Arya to stay behind?"

Eragon frowned, "I'm working on that." Eragon then looked at Parthener once more, "Is there anything else you need to tell me before I return to the celebration?" Parthener shook his head. "Good. Myself and the other riders will join you shortly. May the stars watch over you and be careful. We don't know what creatures lie in Vroengard." The mirror then returned to show the reflection of the five riders.

Eragon then looked at Leonardir, Mykianjelo, Raphaen, and Donatelar. "Today we celebrate, but pack your things for a small journey. Tomorrow morning we leave for Vroengard." They all nodded and departed together. Eragon sighed for a moment, and then touched Saphira's mind. She was near the child of the Menoa Tree with Jadeir as the two of them were entertaining those who wished to speak with them.

_Little one?_

Saphira...what should I do? _I can't just tell her I'm going away and don't follow me..._

Little one, I will talk with Jadeir about it. Perhaps he can help persuade her to stay. I think that he will understand why the two of them must stay behind. We are logical beings, and what is needed trumps what we want. However, it is on you when it comes to making Arya stay. I know it hurts you to be separated from the person you love most. You do have your lily though.

But hearing her voice and being around her are different. You know this. In anticipation for a time where the two of them would be separated, they had modified their golden lilies so they could speak with each other if they needed to when they were separated. It was more instantaneous than scrying.

_Eragon. They say separation makes people closer. It helped us grow closer._

Aye, it did.

Do you think were bonded close enough to achieve that which we heard rumor of?

I don't know. When they were looking upon the notes of the first Eragon when they had hidden Brisingr and Hjarta, they noticed something intriguing. It was a level a dragon rider could reach with one another in which they could truly be one. Eragon and Arya had spent the last fifty years trying to achieve that level, though they were unsure of what Eragon the first had meant by it. One way or another, the journey had made the riders closer to their dragons. It had reached a point where they could know what the other was thinking effortlessly, and while multitasking. _No matter. What should I say to Arya?_

Little one. The only thing you can do is tell her the truth, and hope she understands as your mate.

What do I say to her though. Even if they had been together fifty years, sometimes speaking with Arya still gave Eragon butterflies. _Being honest is that there is a chance the two of us may not see each other again._

_Don't be so pessimistic Eragon. Where is the Eragon which fearlessly stood up against Galbatorix?_

That Eragon had Arya by his side. And this is the first Eragon and his mate!

Eragon. Think clearly. Why would the first Eragon want to fight. Look at his history. He has been a peace maker. He is not coming to fight.

Then why did Bosephus say what he said about burning forests?Saphira was then silent.

_I do not know Eragon. Perhaps your name sake has the answers which you seek. Eragon, the after celebration is ending soon. You should come back before Ilian leaves to return to his chamber with Linnea._

Of course.

Eragon then sighed, took a deep breath, and left Tialdari Hall to return to Ilian and Linnea, and Arya. Most of the people there had left. The elven riders were talking amongst themselves as Mykianjelo tapped Leonardir on the shoulder and ducked. Eragon chuckled at the sight as Raphaen wholloped Mykianjelo on the head as Donatelar put a palm on his face. Eragon was amused. At times the four of them acted more like brothers than riders. He then found the three people he was looking for at the base of the child of the Menoa tree. He noticed Arya had a frown on her face and Ilian and Linnea seemed to be looking away from her. They all looked up and smiled as Eragon approached. Eragon then looked at Ilian with a serious look to answer a burning question. Arya shoo'd him away form the question though with a quick shake of the head. Linnea then inquired where he was.

"What happened?" Eragon looked at her.

"Rider business. Ilian, Linnea, pack your things." Ilian and Linnea's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Yes, the two of you are going with me somewhere tomorrow morning." Ilian eyed his father.

"When was this decided?"

"A moment ago. It will be good experience for the two of you when you lead the elves. And it gives you two the chance to have a honeymoon per say." Eragon began.

Ilian looked like he was about to say something but Arya shot him a glare. Ilian then looked at Linnea. She nodded. He then nodded at his father and said, "Fine, Linnea and I will be ready to leave tomorrow a few hours after sunrise." Ilian then looked at his father again as he locked at the elbow with Linnea. "We'll be taking our leave now."

Eragon then touched Ilian's mind. _Alright then. Have fun, and be gentle. And try to keep it quiet._

What's that suppose to mean?! Eragon grinned as he saw a smile on Ilian's face.

_Your mother and I need to sleep you know._ Eragon joked. Ilian's ears turned red. It was his father after all, who was telling him the crude jokes. He continued to walk away.

Eragon then looked at Arya and hugged her. He then looked into her emerald eyes. She then asked him, "What did Parthener tell you Eragon?"

Eragon looked at her emerald eyes. He saw concern, worry, and excitement in her eyes. He motioned to their two dragons which were starting to stretch, "We can talk about it while we are flying."


	7. Hostile Courts

**Chapter 6- Hostile Courts**

Roran sighed as he had just spoken with Eragon and the lone human rider. He had his silver crown upon his head. He too had been abruptly taken from a ceremony of his own. In an hour he was to bless his first great grandchild. He was in his late sixties, but he and Katrina still felt like they were in their early forties. When they had asked Eragon about why the two of them felt so young, Eragon's assumption was that with more dragons in Alagaesia, humans were beginning to feel the effects of the blood oath more, resulting in life spans longer than a century. Roran believed his cousin's assumption, as the argument could be supported by the fact that there was a higher ratio of magicians now among the humans. Roran still believed though, that no matter how much they were manipulated, they would never be as strong as elves.

Roran was about to leave his communications room, which had three mirrors. He was going to speak with his court about Eragon's decision. The look he saw on Eragon's face pointed to the belief that his cousin had an idea of what the two of them were facing. He hoped he was right. It was the first time he had deferred to his cousin on an issue ever since he had taken over as the king.

He entered his courtroom. In the center was a round table made of marble, a gift from the dwarves in a sign of friendship. Several images had been chiseled into the base. One of which was an large kull, with each of his horns in a soldier, one arm choking a man, and another arm stabbing a man, on his knees, with over ten crossbow bolts within him. Another image was of a man on a horse, with a hammer in his hand, addressing the soldiers. And then a third image was their, of the same man, slamming his hammer into the skull of a man a foot taller than him, an abomination by human standards. On the top of the marble table, chiseled in, was a picture of a male and female elf doing battle with one man, the dark king.

His court consisted of several advisors. He had a war specialist, a diplomatic specialist, a tax specialist, a security advisor, and two prominent lords. He had briefed them of the imminent arrival and had told them he was going to speak with the lead rider about what was to happen. He addressed them.

"I have spoken with the lead rider, Eragon Agebringer, about what we shall do about the ships coming. I tell you he is going to Vroengard with all the riders he can spare ot address the issue. At the moment the we do nothing, and we defer to the riders on this. Remember, the riders wish to bring peace to the land, not war. We need to explore all our options before we strike, especially if we strike first."

Roran's war advisor, Achillex, then spoke, "And what if they do pose an imminent threat? Carvahall is not that far from the shore Stronghammer." A few of the lords nodded in agreement.

Roran shook his head. "Carvahall is in a very defendable position, the mountains give us a natural barrier, our walls our the highest of any cities, and if things are desperate we are the closest city to the elves save for Ceunon, and they will help us if we need assistance. Of that I am sure."

"What makes you so confident the elves will help us? They same happpy within their forests." One of the lords, Goron, asked.

"You forget, my cousin is not only the lead rider, but he also leads the elves." Roran replied tersely.

Achillex raised his hand once more, "If they do land, and say they do mean harm, what is to stop them from just going around the mountains through the spine?"

Roran again had an answer. "One, they will have to go through the urgals. And two, my cousin told me that if there truly is a force that has the intent to do harm, there is a magical force that will annihilate them. I am not sure how many of you are old enough to remember the war with Galbatorix, but an unseen force destroyed half his army in the spine."

Suddenly Goron raised his hand again. "Speaking of Galbatorix, why must we trust ourselves to an immortal like and elf and a brute like an urgal!" Several of the advisors began to talk out of turn in either agreement or disagreement. Another person within the court spoke.

"Aye, why must we listen to someone who isn't one of us! I would much rather obey Parthener over this Agebringer I have never seen!" Roran felt his temper flaring. Had the humans really forgotten about their fight to free Alagaesia? Had the really forgotten about the fall?

Roran stood up from his chair, fire in his eyes. He roared at them, "Have all of you truly forgotten what so many of us died for?!" All the bickering stopped and all eyes were on him.

"Have all of you truly forgotten when the free forces all united as one?!" Roran was starting to breathe heavily. He knew what was coming next. He was going to feed off of his emotions and another talk was coming out.

"Fifty years ago, these races which you belittle I fought along side with. Your fathers were all old enough to remember that time but I guess none of you are!" The court members eyes widened at their king's verbal assault.

"You say my cousin is an elf! Let me tell you something? Do I look like I have any elven blood in me?! Fifty years ago, Eragon was a human! So do not say that he does not know how we think!

A brute like an urgal Goron? I fought alongside and even wrestled with one. I tell you they are not brutes. Have you truly forgotten the story of the carving which lies at your waist at the base of this great table! An urgal gave his life to save a member of a race which was his born enemy!" If Roran had his hammer, which he didn't since it was locked away, he would have slammed it. He then looked at Goron again.

"Tell me Goron, do elves and urgals breathe like us?!" Goron looked worried.

"Yes-"

"Do they eat and drink like we do?!"

"Yes-"

"Can they feel like us?!" Roran knew from his experience with Eragon that elves could hide their emotions well, but at least with Eragon they were still there.

"Yes-"

"Do they use the same magic we do?!"

"Yes-"

"Is it the same blood oath that allows humans to become riders like elves?!"

"Yes-"

"Even if they live long, can they still die like us?!"

"Yes-"

"Then what in Alagaesia's name makes them so different?!" Goron was silent. Roran then looked at everyone in the court room. "All of you, what makes them so different from us?! Sure, they look different and may act different, but fundamentally, none of us are that different! Now what makes us so different!?"

Silence filled the court. Satisfied, Roran took his seat again.

"We follow Eragon's decision and that is final. End of discussion. If any of you even so think to disobey it then I will have you stripped of your title and whipped. Dismissed." The sullen lords and advisors all stood up and silently left the chamber, none questioning Roran's decision.

Roran then sighed and stood up once more. He knew that would not be the last time he would need to chastise his court over trusting the other races. In the fifty years since the death of Galbatorix the humans had started to give general identities to each elf, urgal, and dwarf, regardless on if they fit that identity or not. The more Roran tried to combat it, the more Roran knew that it may possibly take another catastrophe within Alagaesia to show the humans they were not that different from the other races.

Roran then stood up, and rushed to the private chambers of the king to meet with his family. There was a private courtyard for the royal family. There were oak trees, maple trees, and a glade of several flowers of various species. Several birds had taken up an inhabitance there. A small pond had been formed with magic as well. Beneath the tallest oak tree he found his wife, Katrina, their only child, Hope, her husband, and their child, Gerand. Near Gerand, was his wife, and in her arms was their new child. It was the first time Roran had seen his great grand child. He approached them when Katrina chastised him.

"Your late again!" She hissed.

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He murmurred.

"That's what you said at the childbirth last week Roran!"

"Was it?"

"Yes! And the week before that as well. Roran your always late for these family gatherings!" She was irate. Roran knew the moment would pass. He needed to set some time aside so he could work things out with her. Once they addressed the problem things would be fine again he hoped.

"We can talk about how we can fix my problem after I bless their child. Fair enough?" She nodded.

"Thank you." She then returned to stand by their own child, Hope.

Roran then sighed, and commenced the blessing. He was going to have a lot to say to his wife when the blessing was over including what had just transpired in the courts. He could tell her everything. Of all the people's opinions, Katrina's opinion he valued the most, as he knew he could trust it.


	8. Apart

**Chapter 7- Apart**

Arya was concerned at the seriousness of Eragon's assertion for them to talk about what they needed to talk about while they were flying. She got on top of Jadeir as Eragon got on top of Saphira, and the two of them flew into the night sky. It was a windy night so Eragon and Arya had placed spells to shield themselves from the wind. They saw clouds to the west, but above them the sky was rather clear. The scales of Saphira and Jadeir shined in the darkness as they flew into the sky. She felt the beats of Jadeir's wings as she closed her eyes during the flight. She linked her mind with Eragon's to speak with him whilst feeling the weightlessness of flying.

She was wondering what was so important that the riders would interrupt Eragon during his own sons celebration. This was not only the son of the lead rider, but the son of the leader of the elves. Whatever had developed must have been important.

At the same time, Arya had confronted Ilian and Linnea about what she and Eragon had thought was a half lie during the interrogation. Unfortunately, her son was flawless in his words much like the dragons and she was unable to make heads or tails. She truly hoped that they did not tell a half lie even though she knew that they probably had.

She opened her eyes and smiled as she realized Eragon and Saphira had done a loop around her and Jadeir. Saphira had blown some flames into the air which Eragon had manipulated into a heart, which Jadeir flew into. As Jadeir turned around, Arya chuckled for a moment as Eragon had manipulated the fire again to say, "Whats wrong?"

Arya then thought through her connection to Eragon, _I could not make heads or tails out of when I asked Ilian if he and Linnea told a half lie during the ceremony. However, the more I looked at them, the more it seems like they did._ She thought the last thought with a hint of anger. She did not want to be the leader of the elves for another twenty years. Her heart was beginning to pound harder.

As he sensed her anger, Arya was suddenly flooded by a bundle of her happiest images of herself, Eragon, and Ilian. The final image was after she had given birth to him and how she was sleeping with Ilian in her arms in the arms of Eragon. She smiled for a moment. _Thank you Eragon_. Jadeir then let slip some green fire which Eragon manipulated into a ring which Arya and Jadeir flew into using a loop. It had taken fifty years, but Arya had grown acccustomed to and liked the weightless sensation now.

She her eyebrows then pointed downwards as she realized she still felt troubled about something. It took her a moment to realize that the source of the feeling was not coming from herself, but inadvertantly from her mental link with Eragon. She then remembered she still had not asked Eragon what was with the interruption.

_Eragon, what happened with Parthener?_ She did not get an answer for quite a time as they continued to fly. She shook her head for a moment as her long raven hair had gone on her honey skinned face. She waited patiently to hear what Eragon had to say. Finally she heard his troubled thoughts once more.

_Alalaeans are coming Arya._ He then poured into her all of the information which Eragon had received from Parthener. As she digested the information, she felt several feelings build up in her. The primary two were excitement and concern. She was excited at the idea that she could finally meet more of her own people, but she was also worried at what their presence in Alagaesia meant. She knew that something else was troubling Eragon.

_Eragon, your leaving something out. _She sensed him sighing. He then went out with it. She felt a lurch for a moment as Jadeir descended a bit.

_Arya, one of us needs to stay in Ellesmera in case we need to mobilize the elves for war. However, one of us also needs to go with the other riders to confront this possible threat, be it fake or real. _Fear and sadness then surged through Arya. She had never been parted from Eragon for longer than half a day since the two of them had become mates. He had been a stabilizing force in her life. He was the aqueduct for her emotions and she did not know what would happen if that aqueduct was dammed for a few days. She then started to stutter and think thoughts that were not like her normal self.

_Eragon, no. There has to be some other way. _She could feel her breathing quickening again out of worry and fright. Could she function without Eragon near her?  
_  
I wish there was Arya. I don't want to be parted from you after spending every day with you for fifty years. _Then, something in Arya snapped.

_No! There has to be some alternative! I am telling you there has to be another way Eragon! I can't have you leaving me! You promised me you would not leave me when I rescued you from Galbatorix! _She was not sure what she would do if the only person who could open her like a scroll needed to go somewhere else. Would she shrivel up once more like a raisin in the sun? Would she hide among the trees? Or would she find the strength to function normally. She felt hot tears beginning to build. Her strength came from Eragon. She was nothing without him.

_Arya, your stronger than this, I know you are. _Eragon pleaded in his mind.

_Am I Eragon? Everything I have done and achieved has been assisted by you. _She was still breathing fast.

_As is true with me Arya. _Eragon tried to reply calmly.  
_  
You slew Durza- _She began but was cut off.  
_  
But you distracted him for me. You ferried the egg. _Eragon tried to refute her.  
_  
And I would have failed if you had not found Saphira. You defeated Murtagh. _She answered back in a panicky thought.  
_  
And I would not have without your assistance. You slew Varaug._Eragon interjected. Arya again tried to disprove his argument.  
_  
And you were selflessly invading his mind to help me do it. You defeated Galbatorix Eragon!_

And I would not have if you had not destroyed Shruikan's eldurnari! Arya I need you as much as you need me! It pains me that the two of us need to be separated for a time. Do you think I want to be away from you? I don't! But it has to be done! You know this Arya! It is just like what I told you the night before Galbatorix captured me Arya. If one of us does not go, and this threat turns out to be legitimate, we are going to suffer the consequences. Eragon's calming voice was firmer now, attempting to soothe the quickly becoming unstable Arya. Arya let the last statement of Eragon float around in her mind as she felt herself starting to panic. She began to flee within herself. Suddenly she felt as if she was one with Jadeir from fleeing so far in. She felt her dragon touch her mind.

_Little one. You know he is right. _Arya was trying to maintain her composure.

_I know Jadeir. But I can't bear to be separated from Eragon. I have been near him ever since we fell in love. We have never spent a day apart from each other since our first kiss Jadeir. _She could not let him leave her sight. She started to understand now why her mother had not wanted her to take the yawe. She realized that this must have been the feeling her mother was having when she became the elven ambassador, as it meant that she would be leaving her mother's sight.  
_  
It is not like he will permanently be gone Arya. He will be back._

How do you know? We do not even know if the elves coming are coming in war or peace! What if they attack?! She was not thinking clearly anymore. All her heart and mind was thinking about was trying to find a way to either go with Eragon or to make him stay.  
_  
Arya, your heart is clouding your mind. Think. Has the first Eragon ever been known to be a warmonger?_

No.

Then what could have changed? He brought peace to the dragon war and left for Alalaea to bring peace there. Could there be some threat that we don't know about? Perhaps, but Eragon can protect himself even without his sword. And he will be protected by the other riders, and Linnea and Ilian. He will be ok Arya. Of that I am sure. I have Saphira's word nothing will happen to him. Arya's breathing slowly began to return to normal as Jadeir's deep, calming voice spoke to her. She then felt Eragon within her mind again.

_Arya please. We must do this. _Arya sighed in resignation. She had overreacted. Eragon was coming back after all afterwards, and even without a blade he was most likely going to be safe.

_Will you take Brisingr with you? _Brisingr and Hjarta were still locked within the hidden vault of the tree house.  
_  
No, I will not. I'm not going to be starting any wars on this trip. I refuse to take it. I refuse to let any blood be spilt on this trip._

And if you die? Arya still asked fearfully.  
_  
I will not die Arya. I think you and Jadeir have been over this. _Eragon answered firmly.  
_  
We have._

I will be fine Arya. Promise me you will be ok.

The two of them were landing near Tialdari Hall. As Arya and Eragon dismounted their dragons Eragon rushed to Arya's side to get the answer. She realized that tears were in her eyes and she was in Eragon's arms, his firm hands wiping them away. She looked up and noticed there were tears in his eyes as well. She then whispered into his ear in the ancient language, "I promise."

Eragon kissed her upon her despaired lips. He then said to her in the same quiet tone, "Eka elrun ono."

She clasped his left hand firmly with her right hand as they began to return to Tialdari Hall. When they started to enter the private area, they heard a woman moan in pleasure. Their ears turned red. Arya thought he heard Eragon curse under his breath.

"I'm not sleeping here Arya. I told them to keep it down." Eragon said, almost in disgust. Arya smiled for a moment and chuckled and forgot her worries.

"Then let us sleep in the trees as we did when the war was upon us." She replied. He grinned for a moment. She suddenly felt her legs leave the ground as Eragon picked her up. She smiled for a moment. Before she would have frowned at Eragon treating her like a human woman but she understood that it was in an act of kindness. He carried her over to the child of the Menoa Tree. She then heard him mutter, "Risa," and the two of them rose higher and higher into the tree. When he was at the branch he wanted, he then said, "Fram," when he had moved forward far enough he cut off the spell and the two of them were upon the tree. He then lay down on the tree, with Arya still in his arms. A cool breeze blew through and Arya shivered. Eragon just held on to Arya closer. Feeling his warmth radiate onto her. She smiled for a moment as she started to drift into her waking dreams.


	9. Conflict Revealed

**Chapter 8- Conflict Revealed**

Ilian was in bed with his lover, looking on coyly at her, eyes closed at the moment. The both of them were on their bed. The two of them were naked at that moment in time and had just made the ultimate vow of love an elf could make, the procreation of a child. Ilian himself was trying to go to sleep. He had already had a happy day. At the same time he had a stressful day.

However, he could not. He could not help but let his mind wander around at some of the things that had happened that day, especially when his mother had confronted him about possibly telling a half lie.

He couldn't help but remember how he had found out his parents had been the best fighters among the elves during the war. He did not know though why they had hidden that from him and why they were not proud of it. If it were him he would have taken the title with pride.

There was also how his father had abruptly requested for him to go with him on some business that would show him what leaders needed to do and such. It was time away from Ellesmera however, and Ilian had never left the pines of Du Weldenvarden save for when he had gone to Carvahall with Eragon to visit Roran.

He then went back to when he had spoken with his mother after Linnea was officially recognized as small argument replayed in his mind. It was really the first one he had ever had with his mother.

…..Flashback…

"Ilian?" His mother was looking at him sternly.

"Yes mother?" Ilian asked.

"Why did you tell a half lie when I asked if you and Linnea if the two of you would lead?" Arya looked at him and Linnea sharply. Linnea's eyes widened but Ilian kept a straight face.

"I did not tell a half lie mother." He said.

"You just said a half lie just now! When the two of you said yes we will you we're referring to when I said to say yes in the ancient language!" Her mother's voice was rising. Linnea was looking downwards but Ilian kept his passive face.

"Mother, Linnea and I were not lying when we said what we said," He replied firmly. "Besides, you didn't want the throne."

"I still became queen anyways, under the assumption fifty years after the birth of my first child I would relinquish the throne." Arya replied. "And Linnea herself said she is a down to earth elf, much like I was at times. I know she did not want to be queen. Can she honestly tell me right now she wants to be queen?"

"Mother, why do you force this upon us so?! Are Linnea and I just pawns in your little game so that you can step down?" Ilian deflected.

"Answer the question." She said directly to Linnea. Ilian looked at Linnea. He touched her mind.

_Linnea. She's right in saying you did not want to be queen?_

Your mother's right Ilian. I do not.

Say I can but think of her last statement to answer the question.

Linnea then took a deep breath and said, "I can." Arya looked on at the two of them, still not persuaded. Lucky for Ilian and Linnea, Eragon had come to save them from the interrogation. 

…

Ilian then thought about how he had never really gotten into an argument with his mother. He had never truly had to go against her mother as he had then and there. However, he was not so sure as to why they wanted them to take the throne so adamantly. He also was unsure how much longer he could hide the truth from his parents. They were dragon riders. Second, his father had asked him and Linnea to accompany him in a journey which would help them when they became the leader's of the elves. He wondered if he should just tell his father directly he and Linnea did not want to become the king and queen.

At the same time. He did not want to hurt his parents. He knew they had waited fifty years to finally relinquish the throne. He knew her mother had gotten into fights with his late grandmother over who would lead the elves. He also knew of the compromise that had been made. He would make his parents suffer another twenty years at the least, and what if his sister Islanda also deferred? He knew Islanda had looked to him for an example, as did his other younger siblings. What would they think? If he refused the throne then he could potentially cause his parents to suffer the fate of leading the elves when they had other troubles for another fifty or more years.

Troubled, he woke Linnea with a kiss. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked at Ilian and smiled for a moment. She then sat up with him. She asked him then, "What's wrong?"

"Are we doing the right thing Linnea, deceiving my parents?" Even in the darkness he knew Linnea was looking at him.

"Why do you ask?" She asked in her taming voice.

"Because, one, we will need to tell them eventually, and two, they have been waiting to finally relinquish the throne for so long." He spoke slowly and carefully. Normally he was firm in his decisions, but this time he was not.

"This was forced upon us just as it was upon them." Linnea replied.

"Yes, but my mother has been waiting for so long to finally no longer be queen. I cannot just give my mother false hope Linnea. This is more complicated then us. It is also about them." Ilian began.

"Isn't there someone else we can speak to about this? A fresh perspective?" Linnea asked. Ilian thought about it for a moment. And had an idea.

"We could speak with their dragons. As the child of their riders they have spoken to me several times before Linnea, and at times they have sworn to not speak of what I talk to them about. We can trust them. Do you wish to try?" Ilian asked.

"Yes."

The two of them then extended their minds to Saphira and Jadeir. They then heard the wise voices of Saphira and Jadeir.

_What is it hatchlings? _Saphira asked.

_Saphira, we aren't exactly hatchlings anymore. _Ilian said slowly.

_You will always be small in our eyes. _Jadeir answered.

_Right. _Ilian replied.

_This is about your half lie during the ceremony isn't two of you do not wish to be king and queen? _Saphira asked. Ilian saw Linnea's eyes widen.

_How did you? _Linnea began.  
_  
We are astute and intelligent creatures as you well know. While Eragon and Arya only suspect it, we knew for sure. You are asking us for how to tell them? _Saphira asked.

_No we are not. _Ilian answered. _I am confused. I know my mother has wanted to relinquish the throne, and at the same time had fought to not take it before she became queen. She has had hope that with me becoming fifty that she could finally give the throne up. I do not want to give her false hope._

Saphira and Jadeir were then silent to the couple for a time. Finally they heard their powerful minds again. _The two of you are accompanying Saphira and Eragon to Vroengard yes? _Jadeir asked.

_Correct._

That journey could take quite a time. Eragon is taking the two of you to see first hand what a leader must do. See what he does, and how he acts, and then decide if you would be ok with doing that for the next fifty years or until your firstborn becomes fifty, and then ask yourself the question you are asking yourself now again. Jadeir replied.

_Thank you, and one more thing. _Ilian asked.

_Yes?_

Can the two of you hide this conversation from my parents?

Of course young one. Now the two of you should rest. You will find flying upon my back and not on a platform much different Ilian. You will need the rest. Saphira and Jadeir then left their minds.

Satisfied, Ilian and Linnea then lay down. Her head upon his chest, and the two of them together drifted off into their waking dreams.


	10. Unease in the Wind

**Chapter 9 Unease in The Wind  
**  
Saphira was kneading the soft-brown-ground beneath her talons. She could not reach restful-state-dream-stage as she was restless. As a dragon she was more in tune with the land around her. She could feel the same restlessness overpowering the land. The unease she sensed in partner-of-my-life-and-mind's-son-Ilian was a raindrop within a storm when compared to the sense of foreboding Saphira had. She had been having the feeling for a week now, thus meaning it had preceded her knowledge of the elven fleet.

Saphira could not describe it. She had never sensed as much unease within the land since the time of kicked-between-legs-beheaded-with-firesword-dark-king-galbatorix. It was preventing her from being able to rest, which she needed to do since she was going to be flying the next morning. She noticed jade-scales-nestmate-jadeir was also restless, probably for the same reason. She sensed unease in the wild dragons near her as well. She opened her wings for a moment as a powerful chilling breeze blew in from the west. The gusts of wind were becoming much more turbulent. It was an ominous, foreboding wind.

Unable to sleep, she touched Jadeir's mind.

_Jadeir, do you feel that? The creatures of the land are restless._

I do. What does it mean?

I do not know. Perhaps it has to do with the dream partner-of-my-heart-and-mind-eragon had.

How does the dream which he showed us this morning have anything to do with what the creatures of the land are feeling? She heard Jadeir snort as he answered.

_He was enraged and upset. And we both know what the dream implied._She thought with unease. The dream had implied something terrible.

_Let us not think of that. I would not be able to bear it if that happened._Jadeir replied in turn. Saphira too did not want to think about the consequences of what was implied within the dream which Eragon had.

_Perhaps it has to do with these ships which bring your grandfather and his rider. _Saphira suggested. She was curious herself to see the mighty Bid'daum in all his glory. The first dragon riders were coming. She was excited to see them but wary of trouble at the same time.

_But Eragon the First would bring feelings of peace wouldn't he? Why would the creatures of the land be upset at him returning? I think there is more than meets the eye to this enigma Saphira. _Jadeir answered.

_Maybe it has something to do with what Bosephus said to Eragon._Saphira suggested.

_It is possible, but I could not make out what the werecat meant by the second thing he said about us staying in the forest and it burning down. The only thing I undestood was the first part, which inferred that the first Eragon was returning._

The same holds true with myself. Saphira answered.

Saphira began to lick one of her claws, as some brown-gravel-dirt had gotten stuck and she wanted to restore her claw to its pristine self. She then thought again, _Perhaps, but what could be coming from Alalaea that frightens them?_

Maybe the question we should be asking is why would Eragon the First leave Alalaea. I dare say it is a short trip. He would not have left without good reason. Jadeir again contributed.

_An apt question indeed. _Saphira thought in agreement. Whatever had caused Eragon the First to leave the land he had been in for nearly a century must have been serious. Was it the Ra'zac? No, it could not be. The Ra'zac preyed on humans and were extinct. Urgals? Urgals were not a new problem to Alagaesia. It must have been some kind of new threat. Something was happening in Alalaea. Their brethren in Alalaea must have been dealing with something immense. Now it was spilling over to Alagaesia. Another thought then came to her mind.

_What if this restlessness is because the creatures of Alagaesia sense something bad is about to happen to their greatest caretakers? _By caretakers she meant Eragon and Arya.

_I would not put it out of the question. _Jadeir said hesitantly.

_Eragon is going to meet them soon with me. And I do not think he intends to bring his flame-blue-fang. _A hint of worry was in her eyes.

She then felt Jadeir's snout touch her in a sign of affection. _He'll be fine. He will have you watching him, and even without a sword he is far from helpless. _Saphira knew this to be true, but at times she could not help but worry about Eragon, especially now. They were about to embark on their most meaningful jouney since the fall of Galbatorix.  
_  
What about his son and his son's mate? If someone in our family is hurt it will probably be one of them three, Arya and their daughters are going to remain in Ellesmera._

Ilian and Linnea are far from helpless. The only people who can best them with the blade are the riders. Vanir was the best swordsmen who was not a rider. If Ilian could beat Vanir and Linnea could hold her own against Ilian then the two of them would be safe.  
_  
Perhaps. _Saphira's mind then wandered to another thing she had pondered when she had brought it up to Eragon. _Do you still remember when Eragon and Saphira saw that scroll written from the first Eragon regarding a level of bonding where dragon and rider could truly become one?_

I do. Jadeir affirmed.

_Do you think he will explain his theory to us if we ask? _The notes he had left behind were cryptic, even to the intellect of a dragon.  
_  
I do not know. Perhaps we will. But how do we know if he even proved his theory?_

He has had nearly a thousand years to prove it. Saphira pointed out.

_Right. _Jadeir thought back.

Saphira then yawned and started to stretch like a cat. She still felt the restlessness surging through her body. Even if she tried to shut herself off from the rest of the world she could still feel it coursing through her. As a dragon she and the land had a bond that ran deep through magic itself. She continued to think about the idea of another level of bonding. She wondered what it meant. Did it mean that the one could hide in the other's body if their own failed? She snorted as she thought the idea ludicrous. Did it mean nothing, and it was just a figure of speech? This, she found much more likely. It made much more sense to her. She had felt closer to Eragon the more the two of them had tried to achieve a higher sense of bonding with each other.

She then felt Jadeir end the conversation. _My nestmate, it is getting late. And you have to fly far tomorrow. We should rest._

Agreed.

Saphira then walked a little closer to Jadeir and let her majestic head rest upon his stomach as he had allowed the past fifty years. He had become more muscular and toned, and more built in the chest than Saphira had over time, but she was still slightly bigger overall.

She felt the foreboding wind once more gust through the needly pines of Ellesmera. She looked into the fortuitous dark sky and felt a sense of unease in her large bones. However, she had finally become tired. She let herself be overcome by the weariness and finally went into her images-created-in-mind.

While Saphira was able to drift off into sleep, Jadeir could not. He sensed worry and concern in the partner-of-his-life-and-mind-arya. She was worried about what may happen to Eragon on their journey. He let his powerful conscious flood her mind and wash away all of her fears as he boomed into her mind, _Rest little one, I am here for you._

He heard her greatful, tired mind think back to him. _I thank you Jadeir. I should be stronger than this._

You are stronger than this. However, you have every right to be concerned Arya. You have not been parted from Eragon for fifty years, but don't let it control you. We still have to function day to day Arya even if our loved ones get put in the line of fire. I will be here for you. And Saphira can watch over Eragon. Now rest and clear your mind little one. Your unease is troubling mine own sleep.

Sorry.

Do not be. I would feel the same way if I was worried about Saphira.

As he continued to protect her mind from her worries and concerns, the jade dragon slowly became more tired. At long last he was finally able to join Saphira in resting.


	11. Restless Night

**Chapter 10- Restless Night **

_There was a shining light and an explosion as Eragon was slammed into a wall, dazed. As he got up, his face was mixed with several emotions, sadness, anger, insanity, defeat, despair, and rage. He charged and threw the bed that was once Vrael's across the tree house. He then said aloud in the ancient tongue, "I am the lead rider," The secret hatch appeared and Eragon rushed into the vault. He was brushing aside everything in a blindless rage, looking for one thing and one thing only._

_Finally he found it, a chest reinforced by gold, and brightsteel from the shooting star which had fallen the day Galbatorix fell. It was unbreakable, and several enchantments had been placed upon it by the two riders making it immune to any magic. They had not said to each other what spells they had used to prevent themselves from circumventing them._

_In his rage, Eragon removed his lily from his chest and placed it into one of the key holes. He tried to pry it open using his elven strength for ten minutes. Nothing happened._

_"Dammit! I need my sword!" He withdrew the lily and placed both his hands upon the chest. He then roared, "Jierda!"_

_The chest recoiled onto the wall of the chamber and fell to the ground, but it did not break. His anger and desperation combining and rising, he ran to the chest, and put his hands upon it again, and this time, he spoke louder imbuing more magic into the words, "Jierda!"_

_The chest flew across the chamber once more, and slammed into the wall, leaving several cracks, but it did not break._

_"By every tree in Alagaesia and the Creator! Open dammit! JIERDA!"_

….

Eragon woke up with a start, his head collided with the sleeping Arya's in his arms as he nearly jumped up from the dream. _That dream again...not that one...please not that one... He begged in his mind._

Arya had awoken and was rubbing her head from the collision. She looked at Eragon still half asleep. He then touched her mind. While they had cast spells within the child of the Menoa Tree to muffle out sounds coming within their little field and to stop sound from coming within, along with blocking the wind, they felt more comfortable speaking within the mind.

_Sorry._

You had it again didn't you?

The same one, exactly the same as the one I told you about this morning.

Eragon whispered.

It was the second time Eragon had the dream which he feared. Deep within his mind the implications of the dream were his worst nightmare save perhaps for the loss of Saphira. There would only be one reason for which he would try to retrieve Brisingr without Arya, and that would be that she was not there. Eragon was afraid of that. It was this fear that drove him to hide Brisingr. The dual keys and brightsteel chest were a safeguard for his own good as well as signification that the two of them did not wish to fight anymore. While it was true Eragon did not want to shed any blood when he met with the first Eragon, he secretly did not want Brisingr as well due to the dream. He was still haunted at times from what he had done the day Arya nearly died in Dras Leona. He knew that if something along those lines, or something worse, happened again, and he had Brisingr, no one would stop him in his path to vengeance, not even Galbatorix's army at its highest. He would travel across Alagaesia with his blazing sword until he had his vengeance, and only then would he be able to grieve.

Arya turned around and saw the fear in his eyes. The worry in his head, and the concern in his mind. As she looked into his soul she knew what he was afraid of. She also knew that nothing was going to happen to her in Ellesmera. She kissed him even though she too was worried, except she was not worried about herself, but about Eragon.

"Eragon," She whispered, "Nothing will happen to me when you are gone. Ellesmera is one of the safest places to be within Alagaesia, you know this."

"But we never even finished re erecting the wards which protect it." Eragon answered.

"Because there was no need to. Eragon, I have the mightiest magicians in Alagaesia surrounding me and the wild dragons. And I have Jadeir. I can protect myself as you can protect yourself Eragon." She tried to speak smoothly, trying to comfort her as he had tried to comfort her a few moments ago. She pulled him to her into an embrace, hugging him tightly and not wanting to let go.

"But, the dream," He whispered.

"Was just a dream. I dreamed of you dying and you are still here." She returned two of them both knew that even if the dream was seeing the future, that it could be changed.

"But that was your dream. All of my dreams have come true which were seeing into the past or future Arya." He replied. She was silent for a moment. She looked at him. It was the last night the two of them would spend together for quite a time, she was hoping in the back of her mind it could be special. The two of them were each afraid something would happen to the other while they were separated. Arya kissed Eragon again and whispered into his ear,

"I will be fine Eragon. Trust me as I trusted you to be fine when I spoke with you when we were flying." She said softly. No matter how much her heart denied it, she kept reassuring herself using Jadeir's and Eragon's words that Eragon was going to be fine. Now Eragon needed to do the same. She then whispered into his ear again, "Trust me as you did fifty years ago, when I said you had the strength to defeat Galbatorix." She looked at Eragon longingly. She needed to know he could trust her to be fine.

Eragon looked at her then. There was a hunger in his eyes. He returned the kiss to her with more authority than before. He then thought into her mind, _I have trusted you more with each year we have been joined. _She rejoiced for a moment physically as his tongue found its way into her mouth.  
_  
Then show me._

…_**Mature Scene, Skip to the next Chapter if you don't want to read….**_

Eragon pulled away from her mouth and moved to her neck, kissing it as Arya tried to wrestle his sapphire tunic off. She could feel Eragon's hands on her back trying to undue the cords on her emerald dress. Her dress fell to the branch as she succeeded in removing Eragon's tunic. Shortly after she managed in removing his pants. Arya looked at Eragon and grinned for a moment. It was the same body which she had cherished for fifty years. Eragon looked at her with awe in his eyes, still amazed by the temple that was her body even after fifty years.

Eragon had returned to her lips, pulling her body towards him. Slowly, Eragon coaxed Arya down onto the branch which the two of them were on. His kisses started to move down her body for a moment. Finally his mouth completed its journey at one of her firm, erect, breasts. A moan escaped her lips, as she felt his tongue circling around the sensitive skin.

She raised her hips as Eragon slowly worked his hand southward. Parting her legs, he moved his sensitive fingers in small circle over her excitement. As he tightened the circle, he moved deeper until his finger found its goal. Pushing lightly, Arya gasped as he entered her. In the fifty years they had been together he knew her inside out physically and emotionally, and mentally. Pleasure flowed through her as, he slowly curled his finger rubbing the engorged flesh. He continued the motion until, she felt a dormant fire building up within herself. She then grabbed Eragon and did her best to return the favor, but he reached down with his free hand and pulled her away, forcing her to focus on her own body.

The two of them had spent the last fifty years building their relationship. They knew what made each other crack, what made them cry, happy and sad. They loved each other in more ways than could be expressed physically or emotionally. It had been fifty years, and neither of them truly ever doubted the other loved them, but at times they needed a small reminder, be it physically or in some other way.

She continued to feel fire building within her from his tongue encircling her breast and the hand within her. Her breathing started to grow harder. Eragon's hand was massaging the right places. She was not sure how much longer she could continue. The fire and passion that was empowering her was starting to take control of her.

Eragon began to speed up his pleasure inducing motions, as he sensed her coming close to her edge. Her arms sprawled out as she felt like an unseen force restrained them from moving. Her hips started to buck as she felt a force within her continue to build.

Finally, she let the passion and her love for Eragon overpower her. She began to convulse and moan louder than before. She convulsed once, twice, thrice, and then stopped moving for a moment as the passion coursed through her. She lay there not moving for a minute her breathing still fast but slowing.

When she felt that she had regained control of her body, Arya pulled on Eragon's neck bringing him underneath her. She looked into his eyes and saw, desire, love, and passion.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I know and I love you too." He replied.

She shot him a mischievous grin as she took his full length in her hand. Moving to a better position she lowered herself on him. She moaned as she succeeded in sinking her body to his. After she became accustom to his member she started to rock herself up and down in synchronization with Eragon.

After a time she begin to feel the passion and fire build up in her again. It was building on mightier than before. Arya groaned once more in pleasure as she heard Eragon groan. She knew he was nearing his limit as she was nearing it for a second time. It was a reaffirmation of how much the two of them loved and trusted each other.

Soon Arya felt herself lose control of her body again, succumbing to the passion and fire that was coursing through her. She moaned for a moment and started to lean backwards. Still joined at the hip, Eragon began to sit up and after a moment was on top of Arya again. He began to thrust into her gently and passionately as he groaned for a moment. Each thrust brought Arya to a new level of ecstasy and passion. She loved him. The two of them were a part of each other. They loved each other, and would take a sword thrust or an arrow for the other. The two of them were one person in two bodies, or perhaps with the dragons they were more.

The passion building within her was now on a larger scale than the first build up. Her breathing was starting to quicken again and her heart was beating fast. She could hear Eragon beginning to breathe faster and his thrusts becoming firmer, and his eyes more passionate. He continued to thrust into her moving hips. His and her moans of pleasure growing more frequent. Finally, the two of them could not take it any more. Arya's nails dug into Eragon's back as he deposited himself into her as she moaned just as loudly as she had the first time. She continued to convulse as the passion between the two of them took control of her again, electricity surging through her whole body. She let the electricity run its course through her body. When she finally felt she could control herself again, she then let go of Eragon's back, exhausted, smiling at Eragon. He returned the smile. She shivered for a moment. Eragon then held her tightly as the two of them drifted into their waking dreams.


End file.
